little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Narissa Takes Charge (Petunia version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Stan and Heff. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Toothy reached for Petunia and held her close. Trembling, Petunia leaned her head on Toothy's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Narissa saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Narissa, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Narissa took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Petunia's voice, "Timothy's sister will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Narissa started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another normal female skunk, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Toothy, who was wearing a lavender cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Petunia was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Toothy started feeling despair again. Lumpy, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Toothy, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Toothy smiled as Lumpy as he walked away, before looking up at Petunia's room. He saw Petunia combing her tail again with the fork and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Lumpy said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful animal for Toothy to be friends with. But Toothy couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Lumpy was right about being with Petunia, the girl without a voice, Toothy sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Petunia's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Toothy rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to another female skunk that looks exactly like Petunia, but she has black and dark gray fur with a dark yellow lightning bolt marking on her forehead, which is connected to the zigzag-shaped marking on her back and dark yellow lines on her long tail, a red nose, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes with invisible irises and red snake-like pupils, wearing two bone hair clips and a black cord necklace with a white bone pendant around her neck. Her name was Evil Petunia. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Toothy's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Toothy stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Kaa slithered towards the palace, calling out, "Petunia!" He slithered into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Petunia, wake up! Wake up!" The female blue skunk (still dressed in her baby blue pajamas and matching hair-bow) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the snake in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Piglet, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his light yellow footy pajamas, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the snake. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Kaa gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Petunia and Piglet were confused. The snake received two blank looks and rubbed Piglet's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly piggy!" Then he patted Petunia's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he slithered out of the room Petunia, puzzled by what Kaa said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Fievel was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Piglet, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her fur-hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Piglet left the room and rushed to catch up with Petunia. As for Petunia, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Toothy, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Lumpy in the throne room talking with Toothy currently wearing a purple ball coat, violet shoes, lavender stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Evil Petunia. "Well, uh...err, Toothy," Lumpy said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Petunia dared to peek into the room, studying the evil version of herself as Patch appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Lumpy, as he shook Evil Petunia's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Toothy informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Petunia was shocked at what Toothy said. He was turning Petunia down for a girl he just met. Piglet was also horrified. Piglet looked at Petunia, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Toothy," Lumpy said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Lumpy." Toothy ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Toothy." Lumpy replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Toothy was dumping her, Petunia broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Piglet rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil Petunia watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs